Ammunition cartridges, such as those used in cannon-fired systems, typically include as components a projectile and a case (or casing). The case typically encloses a propellant such as gunpowder. The rapid combustion of the propellant produces the high pressure that separates the projectile from the case and discharges the projectile through the cannon barrel. The projectile may also include other elements, such as fusing components, guidance components, and explosives.
Modern ammunition may include guidance components within the projectile that are computer-controlled. Prior to firing of the projectile, these guidance components can receive power and guidance data from a source outside the projectile. Guidance data may include a data initialization that includes information related to the firing vehicle's position and velocity, target vectors, weather and wind data, and other information. The data initialization may be stored within the guidance system and then retrieved during projectile flight. Power and data may be provided to the guidance system within as short a time as possible prior to firing to minimize the energy storage requirements within the guidance system. Further, it is generally desired to make the power transfer and data transfer as quickly as possible to increase the rate of fire of the cannon or other firing system, and so that the data provided be as meaningful as possible.
Many projectile systems use projectile casings of different materials. Projectile cases may be metallic or non-metallic. Typical non-metallic projectile cases are constructed of a cellulose/cardboard type material. Regardless of the type of case that is used, there is often a need to minimize fouling of the gun bore that may arise from firing activity. When a non-metallic cellulose case is used it is generally desired that the material of the case burn completely, or nearly completely, during the firing cycle so that particulate fouling and residue contamination is minimized in the bore.